An Unexpected House Guest
by XTiaX13
Summary: Jason comes back to town and ends up staying with Aria, but how will the rest of the liars, as well as Jake and A, feel, and what will happen because of it?
1. Safety First

**A/N Hey there guys! So, I've been AWHOL for awhile, but I'm back and motivated. You can expect an update to both this story and Honesty Time (if you've read it) pretty soon. So, this idea came to me when I realized how much I missed Jason and wanted to talk about him again. Oh how I love him. The pairing is still undetermined because I also really like Jake. Damn Aria's impeccable taste in men, huh?**

**Haha, anyway, enjoy please! :)**

Title: An Unexpected House Guest

Author: XRoseX13

Catagory: TV Shows- Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Jason comes back to town and ends up staying with Aria, but how do the rest of the liars feel and what will come of this?

I grabbed my coffee off the counter of the Brew and turned to leave.

_beepbeep_

I looked down at my phone as I walked out the door. A smile spread across my face when I saw Jake's name.

_Can't wait for tonight:) _ It said.

I quickly texted back, _Me either :)_

"Good news?" I heard a familiar voice say. My head shot up and I was staring into the eyes of the one and only, Jason Dilaurentis.

"Jason!" I said, happy and surprised to see him. "Hey. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday." He said, smiling.

"Are you staying with your mom?" I asked as we started walking down the sidewalk.

"No, I'm staying at a hotel for the time being. Mom and I aren't really on the best terms." He said, squinting his eyes against the sunlight.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said, bringing my cup to my lips.

He chuckled a bit. "Don't be."

"Jason, are you sure a hotel is the safest place for you? I mean, as far as we know, A is still after you." I said quietly, gently pulling his arm and leading him to a bench.

"Yeah, but I couldn't stay in hiding any more. It didn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking another sip. "Whatever keeps you safe is right."

"I'm glad you feel that way." He said, smiling at me. "But it wasn't right for me to leave. You were still here in A's crosshairs. I had to make sure you were doing okay." He looked at me seriously and reache for my hand. He held it for a moment and then pulled back. "All of you." He recovered.

I gave him a small smile. "Jason-" I began

"No, Aria, it's okay. I understand that you're in a relationship. I'm not trying to disrespect that. I'm just worried about you is all."

I didn't say anything for a moment, not knowing how to tell him that Ezra wasn't the guy I was with.

"Jason, you should come stay at my house." I blurted before I even knew what I was saying. "A hotel is hardly my idea of safety. You deserve better." I stood up, firm in my idea.

"Are you sure?" He asked, standing with me.

"Of course." I said. "Let's go." We started walking to my house. "But there's something you should know." I started. I didn't want to hurt Jason, especially not after he came back to see me, risking his own safety. I looked up at him and frowned, thinking about how different things would be if he never left. Jake and I never would have happened. "I'm not with Ezra anymore. Life happened, and we split up. I'm seeing someone else now." I finished, not looking at him anymore.

"You don't owe me any explaination, if that's what you're thinking." He said after a moment of silence. He was looking straight ahead and his voice had no emotion in it. "I'm happy for you, Aria."

I don't know what I was expecting him to say, but that wasn't it. Or maybe it was. Jason was a good guy, so it's not like I expected much else, I guess.

"Thank you." I said.

"Is he going to be okay with me staying with you?" He asked.

"His name is Jake, and whether or not he is, you are, so don't try to get out of it." I said jokingly.

"I would never do such a thing." He said in mock offense.

"Mm-hmm." I said. We got to my house and I pulled out my keys to unlock the oor.

"Mike!" I yelled when we got inside. "Mike!" After a few moments passed with no response, I turned to Jason. "He must be out. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

He followed me up the stairs and down the hallway. "Mike's room." I said, pointing to the left side. "My room." I said, pointing to the right. "Dad's is at the end of the hall. You'll be here." We walked to the room next to mine. "There's the bathroom." I said pointing to the door on the other side of the hallway.

"Aria, are you sure you don't want to talk to your dad before we do this?" He asked looking down at me.

I leaned against his new bedroom door. "Dad is away at a convention for the rest of the week and Mike is hardly home anyway. It'll be fine. It'll be nice having someone around. But, if you're saying that because you're hoping that I'll change my mind and you don't want to stay here, that's fine, just say so." I said, realizing I'd been pushing this on him.

"No, I'm glad you offered. I just don't want to burden you." He said seriously.

I put my hand on his arm. "Never." I smiled. "I'm going out tonight, so I need to get ready, but if you want to run and check out of your hotel, I'll leave the doors unlocked."

"Okay, thank you." He reached down to hug me and I wrapped my arms around him. Something about it felt so familiar. I pulled away after a moment and gave him a smile. I turned and went to my room, shutting the door behind me.

I came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and hour later. The steam was killing me so I opened the door to let some cool air in. I sighed as it hit my skin. After drying off, I wrapped back up in my towel and stepped out of the bathroom and into Jason.

"Oh" He said, as he dropped on of his bags.

"Jason!" I said gasping. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He said, looking meup and down.

"I'm. . uh. . .gonna go and get dressed." I chuckled nervously, thanking god that my towel stayed on as I walked to my room at a faster than normal speed.

Once safely inside my walls, I slammed my palm to my forehead and thought about ways to avoid Jason until the redness in my cheeks disappeared, which would probably be in about a week.

I got dressed and did my hair and makeup in record time. Jake would be here any minute. I grabbed my purse, slipped on some boots, and headed downstairs, praying Jason was firmly planted in the guest room.

"Aria, you look. . . stunning." He gasped when I reached the bottom step. No such luck on not seeing him, but hey, I didn't mind the compliments.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said.

"No, don't be. It's fine. Not like I was naked or anything." I chuckeled, trying to play it cool.

He nodded and turned back to look at the TV

I reached into my purse to grab my phone and realized I left it upstairs. I turned to go get it and smiled as I saw how comfortable Jason looked in my house. It made me happy to think of him here. I was tired of spending all my time here by myself. It would be nice to have company for a change. When I got my phone, I saw a text. I opened it and scowled.

_Hmm, two targets, one house. Almost two easy.-A_

I went downstairs trying to look normal so I didn't alarm Jason. I planned on telling him sometime, just not right when he got here and got comfortable. My cool facade was lost when I saw Jake standing in the doorway talking to Jason.

"Hey." I said smiling when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look great." He said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you. I see you've met Jason."

He nodded.

No one spoke for a few moments.

"You two have a good time." Jason said, thankfully breaking the silence.

"I'll see you later, Jason. Make yourself at home. Eat whatever you want if you get hungry." I smiled and grabbed Jake's hand, walking to his car. I looked back and couldn't help but notice Jason's hurt face as he shut the door behind us.

**A/N And as always, I love love love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 Late Night Chat

**A/N Wow. Just wow. You guys are amazing. This story has a whopping 28 followers. FOR ONE CHAPTER! I am so thrilled. Thank you and I'm glad you're all enjoying it! Sorry the update took awhile, school has swamped me. But, here you are!**

Chapter 2 Late Night Chat

"He seems nice." Jake said as he opened my door for me.

"He is. I've told you about him before. Remember? Ali's brother?" I asked once he'd gotten in the car.

"I don't want to sound like a jealous boyfriend, but why is he staying with you?" He calmly inquired.

"Boyfriend, huh?" I smirked.

"Well, yeah. Maybe. If you're okay with that." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled.

"I'm more than okay with it." I said, although I wasn't sure I was. I never would have chosen to label us had he not said anything, especially since Jason was back.

He looked over at me and smiled brightly. All my reservations suddenly lifted.

"He was in town, so I said he could stay with me instead of at a hotel." I explained, grabbing his hand that was resting in between the seats.

"I trust you, babe." He said squeezing my hand gently. "No worries."

I smiled at him and looked out the window, wondering what Jason was up to.

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. I opened a cupboard and found a package of oreos. "Jackpot." I grabbed them and sat on the couch, making myself at home. I looked around the room at all of the pictures. I stood up and picked up a frame with a picture of Aria as a child. She was finger painting and was multi-colored by the time the picture was snapped. I smiled brightly. She' been gorgeous her entire life. I remember the first time I'd met her. Ali had just united them all and brought them over to the house for some sort of twisted initiation. Aria instantly caught my eye. She was so shy, partly from being overwhelmed by all that was happening to her.

"Hi." She said looking at me.

"Hey." I replied, trying to act nonchalant.

"Aria!" Ali snapped. "Don't talk to him. You might catch something." She smiled her wicked little smile.

The Aria of today would defend both herself and me, but back then? Nope. She looked like a kicked puppy and obdiently followed Ali to her room, as did the other three.

I should have said something to her back then. Gotten her out of Ali's grasp before it was too late, but I was too strung out to really care. How pathetic. I should have keep and eye on her. I will never forgive myself for that.

"I'm sorry." I apoligized to her picture. "I am so sorry."

"I had a great time tonight." I said when Jake pulled up in front of my house. We got out of the car and he walked me to the front door.

"Me too." He put his hands on my waist and turned to me.

"I'm stuffed." I said, wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Well, I would be too if I ate like you did." He chuckled.

I smiled and kissed him. He pulled me close and we deepened the kiss. After a few minutes I pulled back.

"I'll see you later." I whispered, not wanting to break the mood.

"Bye." He said quietly.

I opened the door and saw Jason asleep on the couch, an open pack of oreos beside him. I smiled and unfolded a blanket to lay over him, but as soon as it touched his body, he jumped awake, as alert as if he'd just ran a mile.

"Whoa, calm down, you're safe." I put the blanket over him anyway.

"Sorry." He said sitting up.

"It's okay." I said sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "We're all a little jumpy these days."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Did you just get in?"

"Yeah"

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, I did." I said, looking at him worridly. "Jason, is something wrong?

"No, I just. . ." He trailed off.

"If you're scared, it's okay to admit it." I put my hand on his shoulder.

He paused for a minute and looked at me. His hand reached up to grab mine and he held it a minute. "I'm scared," he said, "but not for me. For you."

"Me?" I asked.

"I know that A is still in contact with you. Now this person has killed, broken into houses, _all _of your houses. They aren't exactly stopping anywhere. I cant protect you all the time." He said warmly, looking into my eyes.

"It's not your job to protect me Jason." I pulled my phone out of my purse and considered showing him the text. "That's not the role you play in my life, and I don't want it to be. Yes, A is still very much a part of my life, but we're all working on it." I sighed. "beating yourself up for something you have no control over is beyond pointless."

He put his head in his hands. "It's my fault." He muttered.

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" He stayed silent. "Jason." I said a little louder.

"I knew Ali was vicious and I knew she loved games. If I had known this would happen, I would have done someting back then. Being her friend is what caused _all_ of this."

"You _didn't_ know, though. No one did. No one expected any of this to happen. But I loved Ali. She was mean and she did a lot of things I wish she didn't, but I loved her. We all did. But I can't change the past, so I'm working on fixing the future. You can help if you want, or you can keep wishing for things that will never happen." I said firmly. Harsh, but true.

"Aria," he grabbed my hand again, "you're incredible."

I smiled lightly. "You are too." I stood up. "Now let's get you up to bed, lazy bones." We walked up the steps together and said our goodnights when we reached my door.

**A/N Please review guys. I love reading them!**


End file.
